What is the least common multiple of 2 and 12? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(2, 12) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 2 and 12. We know that 2 x 12 (or 24) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 12 until we find a number divisible by 2. 12, So, 12 is the least common multiple of 2 and 12.